Pensamientos Inconexos
by ILSly
Summary: Erik descubre una de las espectaculares cosas que puede hacer la habilidad de Charles. contenido MA


_Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a…la DC __comics__ (¿?) ah no, cierto… de la Marvel __Comics__; en fin, no son míos…lo que si me pertenece (aparte de los perfectos labios de Charles *¬*) es la idea del fiction…y pobre de aquel que la intente plagiar._

Mi primer OS de Charles y Erik (X-Men Firts Class), así que disfrútenlo. Contiene 5.004 palabras y es de Rating MA, así que si hay menores entiendan que: no-me-hago-responsable-por-daños-psicológicos. ¿Si Capicci? Es un PWP con un ligero Romance. ;)

**Advertencia:** …Porn slash, muy slash y más slash… si no les gusta, hum…pues recomiendo seguir leyendo a ver si se envician igual que yo XD. También deberían considerar como advertencia mi nula experiencia en esta pareja en particular, pero que me tiene totalmente adicta, así que cualquier OOC, i´m sorry.

**Dedicatoria**: a mis sistersitas del alma **Rose ****Black****-Malfoy (Ceci) y Tenchi Uchiha (Nat)** ^^ quienes me ayudan día si y día también a seguir existiendo, a pesar de las distancias. También va para el total de mis hermanas del **Club S.S.P.** Las amo, las extraño y espero disfruten esto, gracias por todo. :-*

Bon Apettite.

**Pensamientos inconexos.**

Charles apuró otra copa, tratando de disimular su rostro; sus facciones y sus sentimientos tras el cristal lleno de licor rojo oscuro.

La biblioteca del castillo de sus padres era exageradamente grande y alta, con cientos de estanterías repletas y un pequeño estudio en el centro que hacia las veces de salita de estar, con dos sillones individuales de cuero marrón claro y dos más grandes a juego. Una pequeña mesita de patas elegantes y de estatura baja más un pequeño minibar completaban la estancia y en el fondo una chimenea tipo victoriana ardía constantemente, pero, en ese momento, en ese preciso instante; Charles sentía que las paredes se cernían sobre él y su acompañante, ahogándolos en un reducido espacio donde solo existían ellos dos.

Era más de media noche y el tablero de ajedrez yacía, desde hace un buen rato, olvidado a un lado entre ellos con la partida terminada en la cual Erik había ganado, ya que Charles no se sentía en sus mejores condiciones mentales. Y ahora, ambos compartían un momento sosegado, un remazo de paz y tranquilidad mientras ojeaban un par de libros extraídos con deleite de las amplias estanterías que los rodeaban. En silencio, Charles y Erik leían, mientras compartían una botella de licor.

Todo sería perfecto, si en realidad Charles pudiera concentrarse en su libro y leer.

Cosa que, evidentemente, no hacía.

Porque; de un tiempo para acá la presencia de Erik en la misma habitación que él, hasta en la misma casa, por Dios, no lo dejaba concentrarse en nada.

El sentimiento había comenzado pausado, lento, casi imperceptible, como una amenaza silenciosa. En un principio para Charles no fue más que sentirse extraordinariamente bien con un amigo quien compartía su intelecto, algunos de sus gustos y con quien podía hablar tranquilamente, sin sonar pretencioso o falso. Luego esa amistad se fue transformando en _necesaria_. Charles necesitaba compartir esos momentos nocturnos con Erik en los cuales ambos se distendían de su pesada carga diaria. Necesitaba aislar su mente de los entrenamientos constantes con aquel pequeño ejército de mutantes que había logrado crear, entrenamiento que recaía casi al completo sobre sus jóvenes hombros.

Y Erik…-suspiró Charles para sus adentros- Erik era un aislante. Ajedrez, vino, libros, fuego en la chimenea encendida, charlas…y su perfecta y grata compañía. ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Ah, si claro. Charles siempre podía pedir más.

Charles se dio cuenta de que necesitaba y ansiaba más; mucho más, que la mera compañía de Erik, durante esas horas cuando sus ojos se posaban a la espera que éste hiciera el próximo movimiento en el ajedrez, sobre su mano de dedos largos y finos, o sobre aquella leve arruga que surcaba su rostro justo en el medio de entre sus brillantes ojos azul oscuro cuando Charles hacía una jugada particularmente difícil de dilucidar, o en su cuello, cubierto de aquella barba incipiente de vellos negros y cortos que nacía, según sus cálculos, cada tres días, coronada toda ella por aquella manzana de adán que bajaba y subía cada vez que su dueño bebía un poco más del licor que estuvieran compartiendo. Charles también posaba sus ojos; azules e indiscretos, en los delgados labios de su amigo, fruncidos casi siempre por el odio y rencor general hacia el mundo que le rodea, y últimamente su mirada se posaba allí con mayor frecuencia, queriendo saber que otros sentimientos, que otra galería de sensaciones podrían expresar aquellos labios si Erik se los permitiese.

Sobre todo; si Erik le permitiese a él, Charles, saber que escondían sus labios. Como sonreían, como jadeaban, como gemían, como…mordían y como besaban.

Y no solo sus labios, Charles se preguntaba como se sentirían aquellos dedos largos en su piel, en su cuello y en su cabello. O bajando por su espalda y apretándolo con tanta fuerza que quedarían marcados en su piel clara…

Una vez más, su mente estaba divagando.

Su mutación tenía _muchos_ beneficios _espectaculares_, le permitía saber lo que había dentro de la gente incluso antes de que estos supieran de su existencia, le permitía a Charles forjarse una imagen premeditada de su objetivo, le permitía inducir pensamientos e ideas, moldear, conocer y navegar en las memorias y sentimientos ajenos. Pero había una particularidad en su habilidad mutagénica que recién había descubierto en aquellos momentos que compartía con el hombre que lo atraía tan irremediablemente como si Charles fuera un mero trozo de metal. En aquellos momentos en que su mirada no se saciaba con ver y devorar a Erik, grabando cada detalle de sus expresiones corporales, cada minúsculo gesto de sus rasgos fuertes y perfectos, Charles descubrió que su mutación le permitía evadirse y pasarse una película mental en las que los únicos protagonistas eran él y Erik Lehnsherr.

En aquel instante; Charles se había visto obligado a cruzar una pierna sobre la otra y a reclinarse en su sillón en aras de cubrir de alguna manera la estrepitosa, enorme, dolorosa y vergonzosa erección que sus discurrentes maquinaciones mentales con Erik (involuntarias, claro) le habían provocado, al presentarse éstas, tan claras y tan nítidas como si estuviera sucediendo justo allí, real y frente a ellos.

Podía ver su propio cuerpo relajado sobre la alfombra frente a la chimenea, con las piernas de manera que él consideraba obscenamente abiertas, en entrega total y absoluta a un Erik que su mente perversa y torturadora mostraba sediento, avasallador, con una mirada vidriosa de placer y deseo. Lucia observando a Charles como si éste fuera la cosa más exquisita y ardiente sobre el universo, y que era solo para su deleite.

Charles; el Charles sentado sobre el sillón, mordió el interior de su boca obligándose a callar un gemido.

Era no menos que vergonzante que su imaginación le mostrara aquellas imágenes gritándole con su voz clara y potente lo que él realmente quería de su amigo Erik; cuando Charles no se había ni planteado la posibilidad. No en la realidad, ni en voz alta.

Si su subconsciente pensaba eso...

Gruño cerrando el libro definitivamente; posándolo sobre la rodilla que mantenía cruzada sobre su pierna antes de suspirar con agotamiento y colocar dos dedos en su tabique.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza; frunciendo el entrecejo.

No escucho; concentrado en borrar aquellas imágenes grotescas de su mente, como Erik cerraba también su libro antes de sentarse mejor en el sillón y mirarlo fijamente.

-¿Cansado Charles?- le preguntó. El aludido alzó la mirada sorprendido, sintiéndose ridículamente como si hubiera sido atrapado in fraganti.

-Si Erik; mi amigo. –tomó la salida que la excusa del cansancio le permitía rápidamente, queriendo salir de allí y lanzarse de cabeza en su habitación para desahogarse debidamente. Se puso en pie con lentitud y dejo el libro sobre una de las mesitas cercanas.- me perdonaras; pero debería retirarme a descansar…- miró a Erik para despedirse y lo sorprendió la sonrisa burlesca y diabólica, torcida y algo que debía clasificarse como… libidinosa, prendada en sus labios. -¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó en un pinchazo de ineludible curiosidad.

-Tal vez, mi querido amigo, no te agotarías tanto…si pensaras menos y actuaras más.- dijo Erik con total seriedad, sin dejar de verlo a la cara. Charles abrió sus ojos de un azul claro brillante al máximo y un espasmo de pánico atravesó sus facciones delicadas. Sus labios rojos perdieron todo el tono carmesí y en un impulso que no pudo controlar se adentró en la mente de su amigo.

-_"¿Qué…a que te refieres?"_ – pregunto en su cabeza, con total descontrol de su habilidad de telepática.

Erik le respondió en sus pensamientos.

_-"Oh Charles, me temo que llevo bastante rato… disfrutando; de lo que tu poder y tu imaginación es capaz de hacer…"_ - entonces Erik se levantó y camino con pasos lentos hacia Charles, que lo veía entre aterrorizado y fascinado. Llegó a su altura y se detuvo justo allí frente a él, tan cerca que Charles podría confundir sus palabras reales con las expresadas en su mente.- Interesante poder el tuyo mi amigo, muy…sugestivo, diría yo.- sonrió y Charles empalideció, sujetándose con fuerza de la chimenea a su lado. Nunca; _nunca_, se había planteado que así como él percibía los pensamientos de los demás, los suyos pudieran proyectarse, involuntariamente, hacia los otros.

_-"¿Hace cuanto que tu…?" – _Charles; muy enrojecido, desesperado y avergonzado de si mismo trato de invadir la mente de su amigo para obtener la respuesta. Erik se acercó otro paso y alzó una mano con lentitud hasta posarla sobre la barbilla de Charles. Lo tomó con firmeza y lo obligo a levantar el rostro hacía él.

-Mi querido Charles, hay cosas… que es mejor no saber.- le dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Erik sentía su cuerpo en tensión, estando tan cerca de Charles que podía percibir cada palpitar de su corazón latiendo a un ritmo desquiciado por el miedo de saberse descubierto, y quizás por una expectativa que aun no lograba aceptar. Las emociones de su cuerpo lo estaban drogando, su andar y hablar pausado escondían las ansias reales que tenía de lanzarse sobre aquel cuerpo delicado y puro, solo en apariencia, las ansias de dominarlo y hacerlo suyo.

Porque Erik sabía que Charles era _puro_ solo en exteriores, las imágenes accidentales y algo intermitentes que éste había dejado escapar de su mente se lo dejaban bien en claro. Si todo aquello que había logrado ver gracias a la telepatía de Charles eran sus deseos reprimidos…

Se relamió imperceptiblemente y su propio magnetismo se alteró; moviendo algunos artículos metálicos dentro de la biblioteca y haciendo rechinar los goznes de las ventanas.

La amistad entre Charles y él nunca había sido "normal", había comenzado con Erik casi ahogándose en el intento de sacar a Shaw con su maldito submarino incluido para asesinarlo y con Charles lanzándose al agua para salvarlo. Tampoco podía clasificarse como "justa" ya que el telépata sabia todo sobre Erik gracias a su mutación y éste había tenido que conocerle por el viejo método de hablar y preguntar.

En horas y horas de charlas...

Entonces, todo se trastornó y se termino de ir al demonio cuando se mudaron al _humilde_ hogar Xavier´s y Erik tenía que estar con su dueño día y noche. Con Charles tratando de ayudarle, con Charles diciéndole cosas amables para serenar su mente, con Charles corriendo con él, con Charles introduciéndose en sus memorias para hallar un punto de paz dentro de su atormentada mente, con Charles diciendo que había algo bueno en él, no solo ira y venganza. Charles y los juegos de ajedrez, Charles y sus conversaciones a deshoras, Charles y sus entrenamientos que lo hacían sudar, Charles y sus risas, Charles y sus ojos azules y esa mirada que penetraba su mente y su alma. Charles y sus perfectos labios rojos que le decían "Erik" siempre con la misma entonación, con tanta... calidez.

Charles, Charles, Charles…Charles Xavier, día y noche.

Y Erik sabía que no había nada bueno dentro de él. Sabía que esto era la más esencial cara del idealismo de su amigo.

Y se lo había dicho ya, la paz nunca fue una opción.

Además, ¿Cómo podía ser bueno deseando; no solo cumplir con lo que la mente de Charles le había transmitido accidentalmente, sino con muchas de sus propias ideas? Ideas que incluían a un Charles Xavier a su merced, dominado y sometido bajo su cuerpo, hecho un amasijo incongruente de piel, sudor y jadeos.

Pero Erik, aun así, se había resistido a traspasar la barrera, había puesto la amistad por sobre el placer, había guardado sus deseos, había aguantado las ganas (la ducha era testigo)…hasta que esa noche Charles dejo escapar sus pensamientos indecorosos, dejándole saber a Erik, que no era el único que sufría.

Así que, después de saber aquello era poco lógico que le dejara escapar con aquella inverosímil excusa. ¿No?

Lo veía ahora, de pie frente a él, observándolo con pánico real en sus ojos, quizás esperando un insulto o hasta algún golpe, con sus mejillas del mismo color que sus labios que estaban entreabiertos en un mudo gesto de sorpresa.

Dominado, hipnotizado.

Y Erik; con la barbilla de Charles sujeta firmemente con su mano derecha, le sonrió, le sonrió con total seducción y perversión, una sonrisa corta y lenta, cínica pero irresistible. Le sonrió antes de levantar su otra mano y con un ligero gesto de sus dedos, hacer que se soltara la hebilla metálica del cinturón de Charles.

-"_¿Qué haces?_"- preguntó Charles en la mente de Erik, con un tono que sonaba algo asustado y desesperado. Nervioso. Entonces Erik se acercó hasta rozar su oído con los labios y dijo con una voz muy queda y ronca:

- Piensa menos y actúa más, Charles Xavier.- le repitió en una orden, rozando con las ondas sónicas de su voz la sensible piel de Charles, dejo las palabras allí tendidas unos segundos, flotando entre ellos antes de separarse unos pocos centímetros para estudiar su reacción.

El rostro de Charles mostró entonces toda una colección de expresiones. Erik se regocijó en cada una de ellas, disfrutando especialmente de la codicia sensual que cubrió aquellos ojos tan azules justo cuando su dueño entendió lo que había hecho y dicho Erik y lo que estaba por suceder. Todo asomo de sorpresa, de miedo, de vergüenza y de pureza e inocencia desapareció y Erik pudo, al fin, conocer el verdadero yo de Charles Xavier. Aquel que seducía con hábiles palabras; sonrisas precisas y acercamientos certeros, a más de la mitad de la población Oxfordniana.

Charles corto el pequeño espacio que los separaba rápidamente, abalanzándose sobre los labios de Erik que se curvaban en una sonrisa ladeada de triunfo. El contacto de sus labios les desubico a ambos por unos instantes, sintiendo como explotaban todas sus terminales nerviosas, sobrecargadas de información de la textura, el sabor y las dimensiones de sus labios. Lo fino y suaves que eran los de Charles, lo dulce de estos. Lo delgados y firmes que eran los de Erik, demandantes, con restos de licor que se entremezclaba con su esencia natural.

Erik bajo la mano que había usado para abrir el cinturón de Charles y la dirigió directa a su cintura, donde lo tomó y lo obligo a caminar el paso que los separaban, sintiendo el calor corporal que despedía. Charles le besaba con desahogo, moviendo sus labios con una experticia alucinante, ladeando la cara para conseguir nuevos ángulos, como si hubiera pasado toda su vida besando labios…

La idea lo enfureció con una ira casi cegadora.

No, así no debía ser. Él era el que tenía que dominar a Charles, él era suyo. No quería que Charles le hiciera sentir la experiencia que poseía en sus labios, Erik quería que se le entregara a él y solo a él. Que olvidara cualquier historial de conquistas pasadas, femeninas y/o masculinas. Quería que de ahora en adelante, solo existieran sus besos en la memoria de Charles.

Tomó el rostro de Charles en sus manos, acunándolo con perfecta precisión, acercándolo a él para sobrellevar aquel beso a otras dimensiones. Se volvió más demandante, más agresivo y primitivo, usando la punta de su lengua para delinear el contorno de aquellos labios que lo estaban volviendo loco. Entonces tomó el inferior entre sus dientes y lo mordió, haciendo que Charles; literalmente, desfalleciera entre sus manos, suspirando con fuerza y brotando un gemido desde lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

Aquel sonido penetro en Erik hasta sus huesos, lo lleno por completo y perduró allí por varios segundos, vibrando en ondas por su sangre que hirvió de pronto quemándole las venas y el cuerpo. En ese instante Erik decidió que había nacido para oír y hacer salir los gemidos de Charles.

Lo mordió de nuevo, un poco más fuerte y esta vez, adentró su lengua entre sus labios rojos que se abrieron para gemir más alto y fuerte, cercano a un grito ahogado.

Erik decidió que jamás quería dejar de oír esos gemidos.

Charles se había sujetado a la camiseta negra de Erik y la apretujaba con fuerza en sus puños, sosteniendo su peso a duras penas ya que de seguir así, sus piernas no le podrían mantener en pie durante mucho tiempo.

Entonces Erik soltó su rostro y fue llevando sus manos con una lentitud desesperante hacia abajo, delineando sus brazos y ubicando con sus dedos el borde de su suéter de punto. Charles jadeó y se retorció cuando las manos de su amigo se internaron bajo la tela y le obligaron a alzar los brazos para que éste pudiera retirar la prenda. Erik lo hizo, con un movimiento holgado subió el suéter hasta que éste cayó en algún punto perdido de la habitación. Su camisa blanca se siente ahora pesada y estorbosa, mientras Erik deja de besar sus labios para soltar su propia chaqueta de cuero en el suelo antes de comenzar a empujarlo suavemente, a medias con su cuerpo a medias con su poder magnético, en un trayecto directo hacia el sofá largo que está a pocos metros detrás de él. Charles se deja llevar con pasos un poco trastabillosos debido al adormecimiento de placer que Erik ha dejado en su cuerpo.

Durante el trayecto las manos de Erik viajan hacia los botones de la camisa de Charles, abriéndola un poco más presurosamente, como queriendo poner de una vez por todas las manos sobre su pecho desnudo. Sus labios están perdidos en la cavidad de su cuello, sorbiendo su piel, mordisqueándola, chupando, saboreando y sacando de Charles gemidos entrecortados cada vez más ruidosos y placenteros.

Cuando se deja caer sobre el sofá, Charles se encuentra con sus labios enrojecidos e hinchados, con su camisa abierta colgando de sus hombros, su pecho agitado subiendo y bajando descontroladamente, con su respiración alterada y su cabello despeinado por las manos de Erik. Éste se regocija en la imagen.

Es demasiado perfecto.

Demasiado irreal.

Charles puede oír dentro de la mente de Erik como éste piensa de él, que es perfecto. Puede sentir todo el deseo que su amigo está sintiendo por verle así, allí postrado y esperando. Por un momento, Charles pierde el aliento. El deseo de Erik por él es tan fuerte, tan abrasador que se siente desnudo, siente como su cuerpo arde y como su corazón se desquicia dentro de su pecho. Erik le anhela con todo su ser.

Entonces decide cumplirle el deseo.

Charles se descalza suavemente y baja sus propias manos hacia la hebilla suelta de su cinturón y la desliza abriéndola por completo, luego, con un gesto lánguido y sensual, lleva sus dedos hacia el botón que abre su pantalón y lo libera para después bajar con la misma lentitud toda la extensión del cierre; dejando al descubierto su ropa interior que oculta muy poco su hinchado bulto. Charles entonces cierra los ojos fuertemente, mordiéndose un labio antes de bajar esa última prenda un poco y dejar su erección aterciopelada a la vista, la rodea con su mano y la aprieta un poco para después bajar y subir su mano con lentitud, gimiendo suave y quedo. Ofreciéndole a Erik el espectáculo de su vida.

Dura así un par de minutos, en los que no ha abierto los ojos. Se concentra en Erik y envía allí sus pensamientos. Le envía sus gemidos y sus deseos. Le hace sentir todo el placer que él mismo está sintiendo, le hace saber todo lo que lo ha deseado. Erik gime fuertemente antes de pensar solo para que Charles lo oiga con su poder dentro de su cabeza:

"_Si continuas así Charles, me correré solo con verte" _

Éste se detiene con el corazón acelerado y abre los ojos. Erik está de pie frente a él, su pantalón ha comenzado a humedecerse allí donde él sabe que está su excitado miembro botando preseminal.

_-"Ven"- _le pide, cegado de deseo.

Erik lo hace, salvando la poca distancia y cerniéndose sobre Charles.

Sus labios vuelven a encontrarse y esta vez Charles puede sentir la ansiedad en Erik, quien lo besa con algo cercano a la devoción y el hambre, mordiéndole cada tanto, arrancando de nuevo sus gemidos y jadeos. Charles entrega su alma en aquel beso y le lloriquea incoherencias mientras Erik lo tumba sobre el sillón y roza con su abdomen aun cubierto la sensible piel de su miembro.

Charles separa sus labios un momento y toma la franela negra de Erik entre sus manos, tironeando de ella con desespero y algo de rabia hasta poder sacársela, despeinando a su dueño quien lo observa desde arriba con fascinación y con algunos mechones sacados de su pulcro orden cayendo sobre su rostro. Charles se alza un poco y lo vuelve a besar.

De pronto se asusta con esos besos porque siente que nunca tendrá suficiente de ellos, siente que podría pasarse la vida entera en los labios de Erik.

Están acoplados, Charles suda y se remueve con descontrol por debajo de Erik con su cuerpo a lo largo del sofá y su cabeza al borde del posabrazos, a punto de colgar en el aire lo que le deja con el cuello estirado a la disposición de Erik, quien le muerde con fuerza intercalando besos sobre su piel. Éste se desliza hacia abajo concienzudamente, saboreando la piel de Charles a su paso, conociendo cada rincón y erizando cara poro. Se detiene en su ombligo donde hunde su lengua y se extasía en el gemido que sale de los labios de Charles con desesperación.

Erik se sienta entonces entre las piernas de Charles y de un solo tirón le ayuda a deshacerse de los pantalones y la ropa interior, lanzando todo a un lado con descuido. Charles es brevemente conciente de ver como sus propias ropas caen peligrosamente cerca de la chimenea, y se pregunta, vagamente, sino debería hacer algo al respecto. Pensamiento que es nublado y silenciado rápidamente por las manos y los labios de Erik tomando posesión de su erección.

Charles grita, jadea, gime, se retuerce y se estira en todo su esplendor, maldiciendo con un grito lanza su cabeza hacia atrás, alzando su cadera hacia Erik y sosteniéndose con una fuerza desmedida del espaldar del sofá, perdiendo el norte ante la sensación. Era demasiado.

Erik comienza a subir y bajar, besando toda la extensión de su tronco, envolviéndolo con sus labios y soltando gemidos que vibran dentro de su boca y le envían a Charles corrientes sensitivas colmadas de placer, largas y extensas, que van subiendo desde su miembro por su columna y explotan en su boca. Ésta lo traduce en palabras que se comienzan a volver cada vez más obscenas, palabras que no solo salen solas de sus labios sino que algunas escapan por su mente, enviándolas directamente hacia Erik.

Una de sus manos escapa en algún momento y se dirige al rostro de su amante y amigo, acariciándolo y enredando sus dedos entre el lacio cabello oscuro, entonces su cabeza comienza a colmarse de los deseos de Erik quien no puede pensar en otra cosa que no sea poseer a Charles por completo, en llegar hasta el fondo de su cuerpo, de cubrirlo con todo su ser y ahogarlo con sus besos. Los pensamientos de Erik discurren en mil maneras de poseerlo, en sacar gritos entrecortados y gemidos lascivos de su garganta. Es en lo único que piensa en ese momento casi al punto de volverse una obsesión que quiere enloquecerlo. Erik quiere marcarlo y denominarlo suyo.

Y por Dios que Charles desea permitírselo.

Entonces le juega una broma mental, haciéndole ver a Erik sus deseos de ser poseído por él, imágenes inconexas de lo que Charles desea que Erik le haga a continuación, mezclándolos con los mismos pensamientos eróticos de éste. Se concentra en esta tarea hasta que Erik comienza a gemir fuertemente, aun ocupado allá en su sur.

Charles sonríe con suficiencia y le murmura a Erik desde sus pensamientos.

"_Piensa menos y actúa más, Erik __Lehnsherr__"_

Éste gruñe de satisfacción, pero en lugar de obedecer, desliza uno de sus dedos y lo introduce, largo y húmedo, en el interior de Charles, preparándolo para él.

Charles jadea con descontrol ante la pequeña invasión, alzando su rostro y cubriéndolo con la mano que se posaba sobre el cabello de Erik, mientras con la otra sigue sujeto al sofá, luchando a duras penas para no gritar desesperadamente rogando por más. Erik alza la vista y se deleita con la imagen de Charles sumergido en su éxtasis, tratando de controlarse ante las sensaciones que él le esta dando. Entonces Erik amenaza con enloquecerlo _de verdad _rozando con la punta de su lengua allí donde sus dedos se están abriendo camino, supliéndolos con besos húmedos. Hundiendo aquella endemoniada lengua tan caliente dentro de su cuerpo y "_oh Dios…_" violándolo con ella de una manera tan peligrosamente deliciosa que Charles tiene que hacer unos esfuerzos enormes para no correrse en ese instante.

Erik sonríe lascivamente antes de besar el hueso de su cadera y antes de subir por su cuerpo, reptando con medida suavidad, adorando toda su piel en el camino de regreso a su boca, sin dejar de abrir y expandirlo con sus dedos.

Llega hasta sus labios con lentitud, haciendo que Charles desespere y lo obligue con movimientos erráticos de sus piernas a quitarse el resto de la ropa, tironeando de ella hacia abajo y dejando sobre él, por fin, el cuerpo fibroso, musculoso y desnudo de su amigo.

La sensación es abrumadora y Charles tiene que detenerse un momento en busca de aire mientras Erik sobre él cierra los ojos, inmerso en un trance igual al suyo por el contacto entre sus cuerpos palpitantes y ansiosos.

Erik hunde otro digito dentro de su cuerpo, expandiéndolo para recibirlo y sin darle tregua alguna.

Siente el calor de Charles envolviendo sus dedos mientras lo besa apasionadamente sin dejar de prepararlo ni un segundo, restregando su miembro contra el de Charles y creando una fricción tan exquisita que los lleva directo al infierno, quemándoles las entrañas

Charles lo abraza con una de sus manos tratando de fundir sus cuerpos, incitándolo con sus caderas al hacer movimientos atrevidos y logrando que Erik bombee más rápido y fuerte con sus dedos, torturándolo otro poco. Solo por el goce de verlo así de desesperado Erik podría hacer el sacrificio de extender ese momento.

Pero entonces Charles gimotea en su cerebro, con voz realmente urgida y casi llorosa:

"_Por favor Erik, por favor…te necesito ya"_

Y éste tiene que ceder, porque es demasiado. Es demasiado que Charles le haya dicho eso y de esa manera en su mente, aquello es algo que no olvidara jamás.

Lo complace, por supuesto, alzando solo un poco las caderas de Charles para acomodarse entre ellas y punzar en su entrada con su erección que resuma fluidos.

Lo muerde en el hombro y jadea su nombre en el mismo instante que comienza a entrar en su cuerpo, lento pero con precisión. Lo colma con su presencia, lo llena hasta el fondo sin dejar de sujetarlo con firmeza. Charles parece desvanecerse en sus brazos, gimiendo suavemente con cada centímetro ganado, entonces Erik sale de él casi por completo y alza la vista a su rostro enrojecido antes de volver a entrar de una sola estocada.

Hay un grito ahogado que muere en la boca de Charles de manera erótica, dejando sus labios abiertos en busca de aire desesperadamente, porque Charles siente que se ahoga, que se muere de sentir a Erik tan dentro de su cuerpo, tan firme, tan caliente, tan ardiente y tan perfecto. Siente que se morirá allí, lleno de placer. Que explotará en trozos hacia el infinito fundiéndose con el universo, porque Erik lo colma, y no puede existir en la vida una sensación tan sublime, plena y perfecta como esa.

Y Erik comienza a moverse, con un ritmo pausado primero y luego va acrecentando la velocidad a medida que pierde el control en su cuerpo y se hunde en el placer con Charles. Se mueve con frenesí, marcando con besos y mordiscos la piel a su alcance, murmurando incoherencias en el oído de Charles y gimiendo cada vez con voz más gutural, buscando un alivio a la sensación que quema sus entrañas, porque el estar así, en lugar de aliviarlo le está haciendo desear más, le hace desear no separarse jamás de aquel cuerpo cálido y tembloroso, le hace desear que Charles se quede para siempre debajo de él, a su abrigo y su merced, suspirando por él y temblando con cada embestida suya. Erik desea tomar ese momento y alargarlo para toda la eternidad, sublimándolo hasta la divinidad.

Charles detona, cuando su poder se escapa de control y siente ese deseo de Erik, entremezclándose con su propio ardor, explota gritando su nombre y aferrándose a su cuerpo por la espalda porque el suyo propio parece desaparecer. Envía ondas telepáticas a la mente de Erik pidiéndole, rogándole, que no pare, que por favor, _por favor_ no se detenga nunca jamás, que siga dentro de su cuerpo…que lo haga con más fuerza, que continué poseyéndolo, que siga enterrándose en él y friccionando deliciosamente con su abdomen la erección de Charles mientras él se deshace en el orgasmo más maravilloso de su vida.

Arrastra a Erik consigo sin siquiera notarlo, lo único que puede registrar de aquel momento es una sensación de completa paz y un éxtasis que lo desborda, sin poder diferenciar nada en su entorno excepto el cuerpo de Erik embistiéndolo con una fuerza indecible, llenándolo entre gemidos con su fluido caliente y su propia llama escindiéndose hasta consumir todas sus energías.

Erik se derrumba sobre su pecho, respirando con dificultad y hundiendo el sofá con el peso muerto de ambos mientras Charles boquea con sus labios más enrojecidos de lo normal en busca de aire y con los ojos llorosos debido a la intensidad del momento. Entonces baja una mano temblorosa y entumecida, aquella que ha mantenido todo el tiempo sujeta al espaldar, y la dirige hacia el cabello de Erik para enredar allí sus dedos con delicadeza, sobrecogido emocionalmente por todo lo sucedió. Éste suspira y Charles siente como afianza el agarre de sus dedos contra su piel, como si no lo quisiera soltar.

Como si tuviera miedo de dejarlo ir…

Entonces… la voz de Erik interrumpe suavemente en su subconsciente.

-Charles… ¿Charles?... ¡¿Charles?!- grita por último, y Charles Xavier abre los ojos sorprendido. Su cara está completamente roja, escindida entre la vergüenza y la excitación.

Charles baja los dedos de su tabique con lentitud para observar a Erik sentado en su sillón al otro lado de la pequeña salita, con el libro cerrado aun entre sus manos y una mirada indescifrable prendada en sus ojos, ojos que estaban fijos en él. Charles se asustó y asombró.

¿Todo había formado parte de una muy, muy, MUY mala jugada de su mente?

Aquello…en realidad…nunca…

¿Nunca…paso?

Su cabeza dio un vuelco y se puso en pie trastabillando, sin ver a Erik a los ojos y sin poder creer en todo lo que había visto y sentido en unos pocos minutos. Dejó el libro sobre la chimenea con una mano temblorosa justo cuando la voz de Erik llego hasta él de nuevo, deteniéndolo.

-¿Cansado Charles?- le preguntó con voz muy baja y ronca. El aludido alzó la mirada sorprendido y respondió, más como un autómata que por otra cosa.

-Si Erik; mi amigo…me perdonaras, pero debería retirarme a descansar.-Entonces la boca de Erik se torció en una sonrisa perversa y Charles sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole el cuerpo de arriba abajo, mitad placentero, mitad expectante… "_oh Dios mío…_" jadeo para sus adentros y comenzó a comprender._- ¿Hace cuanto que tú…has visto…? ¿Tú…tú viste? -_Le preguntó completamente horrorizado y tartamudeando en su mente.

Erik, con total sadismo y acertado cinismo le respondió, susurrando más que hablando:

-Tal vez, mi querido amigo, no te agotarías tanto…si pensaras menos y actuaras más.

_**NA/ ¿Bueno? ¿Qué les pareció? A mi me gusto en muchas partes pero en otras no…si, lo se, soy DEMASIADO exigente y perfeccionista conmigo misma, sobre todo cuando hago un Lemmon porque no quiero repetir ni aburrir (si, existen momentos en que siento que aburro). Pero ¿Qué hago? Así soy.**_

_**^^ Espero les haya gustado. Sinceramente a mi me encanto la personalidad de Charles y me pareció sumamente difícil escribir la de Erik, aunque la ame cuando lo releí para editar (como veinte veces)... y el final me parece en extremo cutre (malo), no se, aunque deben saber que hice dos finales pare este OS, y éste fue el que me gusto más, el otro apestaba más aun… pero bueno, es mi primer fic del **__**fandom**__** ¿eh? Y en serio estoy totalmente obsesionada con esta pareja. **_

_**^^ Ya me despido, gracias por leer y gracias de antemano por sus opiniones.**_

_**Kisses**_

_**IL**_

_**PD: me han llegado algunos comentarios de que porque no respondo RR´s ni PM´s, y quiero aprovechar de aclarárselos. En mi casa, por el momento, no tengo Internet, ¿Si **__**capicci**__**? Y cada vez que voy a un lugar con Internet, aprovecho de actualizar o publicar, leer sus comentarios y mensajes. No tengo oportunidad de responderles, ni siquiera de leer los fics que sigo y que han actualizado, pero espero hacerlo en un futuro cercano, así que por favor no se cohíban o piensen que soy antipática, malagradecida o algo así, es simplemente que aprovecho la oportunidad para subir fics y no puedo sentarme a responder como es debido ya que me gusta contestar todas sus preguntas y comentarios como se lo merecen mis amados lectores, no me gusta colocar un "gracias por leer" y ya. Espero sepan comprenderme y continúen dejando sus RR´s y PM´s con total libertad, prometo pronto responderles. Y aunque no soy de pedir comentarios, si debo coincidir que es el alimento y el pilar que nos ayuda a todos los escritores a continuar nuestro arte… así que, no dejen de otorgarlos. **_

_**Este comentario será republicado en mis perfiles. ^^**_

_**Kisses**___


End file.
